


twiddle my diddle: space cat edition

by Elynn



Series: Keith and Lance's Adventures in Space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, What Have I Done, i hate myself for making this, its 4am help, porn with out plot, they fuck in the lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elynn/pseuds/Elynn
Summary: Keith and Lance are desperate for some alone time together after a busy week of saving lives and kicking galra ass. It just so happens that they find alone time in the red lion one afternoon. Turns out, a bit of quality time is just what they needed.





	twiddle my diddle: space cat edition

Lonec é ’s POV

Lane walks into the training room, where Keith is beating the shit out of a space rock and losing. 

“Hey cutie”, Laonce smirks, “Wanna get dicked down by some space diCK.” “Specifially my space diCK.” He licks his limps and humps the air violently, for thy art a thirsty hoe.

Keieth blushes, his weiner already perking up in interest. He may no longer be a virgin, but the thought of Lance’s yummy cummies inside all of his orifices still made him feel like Extra Virgin Olive Oil ™.

“Mmhm yea babey, you know that yuo can alwuys pot your dickly in my pickleay” Keith makes an uwu face. “Where do ouy wanna go do the duéo? You know that Allura and Cornucopia will force feed us vodka and face fuck us for five days striaight again if they catvh us.” 

Lacne hummes in thought, contimplatineg. Then, he grabbs his emo bottom bitch by his butt cheeks, tickling his anus and braiding his pubes. He grinnesd. “Les go to the Lions bby. I wanna make sweeet love to you while floating throuhg space. We can pleasure each others’s cockadoodle doos in the cock-pit”

Keith moans, already feeling overstilmulated from the grooming of his Butthole Mullet ™. 

They hustle over to the Red Lion, and quickly enter her mouth slit and drve her into space. 

Once inside, Landec pushes Keiht to his knees, and rips oepen his shirt. 

“Im gonna fuck your muscley titsicles.” 

Kihth pushes his tid biddies together and Lane places his penis neatly between them. He begins to thrust up harshly so that the tip of his massive peen hits Keieth’s chin and rubs over his lips. Once Lace gets tired of this, he just shoves his coke into Keith’s mouth and face-fucks him. 

While taking Lance’s big, thick, juicy, wet cock like a pro, Keith begins to play with Lance’s knees. He knows Lance’s knees are one of his sensitive spots, and sure enough the joints flex beneath his wandering fingers and Lance lets out a loud groan. 

“Nnngggh, pussy-cat, you’re gonna make me cumm,” 

Keith caresses the backs of Lance’s knees, popping off the shlong in his mouth long enough to say: “You know you love it when I play with your lussy” (Lussy- the pussy located behind one’s kneecaps; the crease behind one’s knees)

Keith goes back to giving the good succ, slurping Lance’s dick like one big ramen noodle fresh off the stove top. 

Eventually Lance yanks Kieths head off of his willy. “Im tired of the suckity suck. Let me fuck you doggy. ~wOOF!”

Pre-ejaculation drips from Keith’s member in anticipation. Lance throws keith across the room and onto the dashboard, his ass cheeks presented to Lance like twin full moons. He lines his pecker up with Keith’s thick booty and moves his plaited anal hairs, unveiling the perky hole beneath. He rams his cóck inside. He isnt worried about lubricant, since he trained his own dick to produce lubricantitive fluids. 

Lacne’s hips pump in and out of Keith like his pelvis is powered by a horny horse, the majestic animal inside him urging to him to quicken his pace. The power of his thrusts pushes Keith up the control board, his body running over the controls and causing Red to fly wildly about. Keith moans violently, the pleasured sobs ripping from his throat so harsh he could have been mistaken for a woman in labor. 

Both hornie bois felt Red’s irritation at the back of their minds, but their overwhelming thotty drowned it out. Keith’s moans only grow in volume as the peen inside him rams against his prostate, reaching into his innermost depthths. Keith reaches down to toward his own peen ween, but lance smacks his hand away painfully. 

“Nein, u come on my cock and my coakc only.” he smacks Keith’s ass for punctuation, leaving a big red handprint on his round bottom. 

Lance grins as Keith screams at the contact. He begins to continuously hit Keith’s gluteus maximus and pounds into him manically, similar to a cowboy riding a horse. He even begins to hoot and hollar like the good ol’ country bouy his is. 

The combinedd pain and pleasure of hand and cock are enough to make Keith come, his sea men spurting all over the dashboard. Red growls in disgust, but Keith can barely hear it over his climax. 

Lance pulls out and shoves Keith down to his knees, then onto his ding-a-ling. “Suck,” he commands. “I still have to have my maximum fun time.” 

Keith, once again, takes it like a fuckin champ man. He licks and suckels like he took a college course on it. Soon enough, Lance is finishing as well, pumping out sticky white pleasure juice. Keith milks his peen ween for every last drop of his scccrumptious cummy bears. Lance moans violently when his cum pops shoot out both Keith’s nostrils, for he is a crack addict.

They sit back and look at each other, panting from exhastion. Despite their tiredness, Lance feels himself become firm and comeses again just form looking at his beloved’s fucked out face. Similarly, Keith feels himself become momentarily aroused from the sight of his boyfrnd, and feels a second climax approaching. 

Just as Kieth cums, Red’s anger peaks and she spits them out into the vastness of space. The evidence of Keith’s love for Lance trails out into to starry universe around them. 

Lance wiggles through the antigravity to Keith, tears in his eyes. “Keith, its the Milky Way. You’ve taken me home. You got me home.” 

Keith looks deep into his partner’s cleurean eyes, and cups Lance’s cheek. He presses their foreheads together, reveling in the intimacy that he felt comfortable sharing only with Lance. 

“I always promised I was gonna get you back to Earth, didn’t I?” Keith chuckles softly. 

And then they both die, because they were naked in outer fucking space, ya dingus. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. When I die, this is what god will show me before I get roundhouse kicked straight to hell. Written with my friend at 4 am while we made bread. She will suffer Satan's wrath with me :)


End file.
